It is proposed to study the kinetics and mechanisms of reaction of bleomycin-iron(II) and several synthetic analogues with carbin monixide, isonitriles and dioxygen in order to clarify the mechanisms of its activation by dioxygen and the effect of DNA binding on this activation. The reaction of BLM-Fe(II) with oxygen atom donors and subsequent substrate oxidation will be compared with similar processes using hemin catalysts. Oxidation of a DNA "monomer unit" will be carried out using BLM-Fe and hemin catalysts in order to determine the mechanism of this reaction. New analogues of BLM will be prepared and tested as DNA cleaving reagents.